Pages of a life
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Padma Patil would prefer to burrow her head in books, but people always seem to get in her way. :: A drabble series on various relationships of Padma's, platonic and romantic. :: Written for the Marathon Competition
1. Padma & Lavender

_Written for the Marathon Challenge (Prompt: Padma & Lavender), The Ultimate Patronus Challenge (B15) and the Lavender Brown Competition (Padma and Lavender)._

* * *

Padma snuggled deeper into the folds of the oversized library chair, shifting until her book was in the right position for the last sun rays to illuminate the words on her page. She was deep into reading when a shadow fell onto the book.

Padma looked up to see Lavender Brown standing there, hands over her hips.

"Yes?" Padma said, trying to resist the desire to roll her eyes. She loved her sisters girlfriend like she was family, but Lavender tended to get on her last nerve with her habit of blabbering.

"I need your help with something." Lavender stated bluntly.

This time, Padma didn't catch herself in time.

"Well, sorry to bore you." Lavender said in disgust, turning around to leave.

"No wait, Lavender, what do you need?" Padma said, sighing as she closed her book.

Lavender turned back, beaming. "I knew you'd come around!"

Padma, realizing she had been played, glared. "Well?"

Lavender blushed, her cheeks developing a rosy tint. "I need your help with an umm… well- it's just that…"

Padma felt the beginnings of a headache develop. "Spit it out, anytime this century."

"I need your help with planning a proposal!" Lavender blurt out.

Padma dropped her book.


	2. PadmaTerry

Terry Boot was the most perfect boy to ever exist, Padma decided, staring up at his sharp cheekbones.

"Well, I don't want to purposely offend you of course, I am aware that your sister has had the misfortune of being sorted into Gryffindor, but it really is a shame about how much attention it put on that house, especially with the kinds of antics they get up to…" Terry said, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Padma saw Parvati fume quietly at the other edge of the table, and smiled smugly to herself. That's what Parvati deserved for ditching her during the Hogsmeade weekend to go and get drunk with the Finnegan boy instead of having brunch like sisters should.

Padma felt anger bubble in her. She had waited for two hours before realizing that she had been forgotten, by her own sister, the closest family she had. She had been ready to leave before Terry had slipped into her booth, ranting about wand lore and non-verbal magic. After that, Padma had forgotten all about Parvati and settled down to listen, discussing theories and ideas.

If felt nice to have someone who listened to her, who understood instead of sighing in boredom. And, Padma mused, it didn't hurt that he was highly attractive.

"Padma?" Terry said, a hint of exasperation in his tone as if he had been repeating her name for a while.

"Yes, sorry Ter." Padma said, smoothing her uniform in embarrassment.

"Its okay," Terry said, his voice softening. "I was just wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me again? An actual date this time…"

"I'd love that." Padma answered smiling, and reached over to hold his non-gesturing hand as they talked late into the night.


	3. PadmaSusan

Susan Bones hovered outside the Ravenclaw common room, biting her lip. It had been almost an hour since she'd first been standing here and she was beyond frustrated. Ravenclaw house was evenly split into those who were nocturnal and those who woke up every morning for yoga, and unlikely for Susan, Padma Patil fell into the first category.

It was just the riddle that was stumping her, otherwise she could have been already inside, and sitting on the couches with the girl she was falling more and more in love with every day.

Susan was so deep in her mopping that she failed to notice Padma approaching until the other girl threw her hands over Susan's eyes.

"Guess who?" Padma asked, her breathe hot on Susan's neck, causing the Hufflepuff girl to shiver.

"I'd know you anywhere." Susan answered back, turning around and kissing Padma on the lips.


	4. PadmaBlaise

Padma ran down the steps of the grand staircase, firing a spell back at the cloaked death eater who had attempted to take her down with an Avada Kedavra.

"Move, Ernie!" Padma screamed as she saw her friend attempt to carry the injured Zacharias Smith back to safety. The two boys were going to end up dead at this rate.

Suddenly, a voice screamed Wingadrum Leviosa and Zach was floating. Ernie looked down at his wandless hands and up at Zach again, his face torn beteween shock and relief.

When Zach was safe, Padma felt the air she had been holding in her lungs empty, causing her to pant, clutching at her stomach.

She knew that voice. Blaise Zabini was the only person who could sound the careless and unconcerned in the middle of a warzone. It wasn't like him to fight, to want to get his hands dirty.

But if she was right, if he really was here:

That meant he was back for her.

 _(And she couldn't love anymore then she could now for this, for fighting for her.)_


End file.
